Back To December
by KelsNicole92
Summary: *My First song one-shot fanfic.* Of course I used Back To December. Edward and Bella, that's an obvious if you read my other stories and you know how I am. *I'm horrible at Summaries...enjoy!*


**Hey everyone! This is my first song and Twilight one-shot. Let me know what you think? This is dedicated to my sister for her birthday, who wanted me to do one with this song and I hope that everyone likes it. :D The song's Back To December and I hope that everyone likes it.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Back To December.) **

**(Happy Birthday to my sister and best friend Tara! I love you sissy and I wrote this for you *like you didn't already know that*. You said that you'd like to see a Fanfic. with this song and I hope that you like it. *This is your Birthday gift...okay you know that I'm totally joking, but you're getting this before you get your actual gift.* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)**

**

* * *

**___Back to December Lyrics, By Taylor Swift_

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

_

* * *

_

Bella POV:

Sitting here I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I stare down at the letter and I feel the ring on my left hand. _Bella, I'll always love you. Remember that. _Those words keep swirling around in my head and I can't make them stop. He was right, he's always been right and I was always too stupid to see it. Why did I let our relationship go so easily? Why didn't I fight for him? For us? Edward, he's the only person that I want to be with, but he must hate me now and I don't blame him. I lay back on the bed and curl up into a ball, thinking back to everything. How could I have just let everything go like I did? I don't deserve him, but I want to be with him. Why can't I just go back to that moment and change it? All of the memories come rushing back, causing more tears to fall down my cheeks. Let it go Bella...let it go, but I can't. Taking a deep breath I pick up my cell phone and press number one...

Edward POV:

My fingers twist in my hair and I try to stop myself from answering my cell phone. What if somethings happened to her? What if she's sick? I want to tell her that I still love her, but what if she's moved on with someone new? What if she's moved on with Jacob? Quickly I pick up my phone and answer it, her voice flows into my ear and it makes my heart skip a beat. But quickly I'm snapped out of it, remembering what happened the last time that we saw each other. The only words that come to mind are, "fine! Then I guess that you don't want to waste your time with me, so...let's just call it all off." I shake my head and I hear her say that she needs to see me, a small chuckle escapes from my lips. She wants me to go back to Forks to see her? I would...

Seven Months Before (October):

Bella POV:

Edward's arms are wrapped around me and I smile up at him. We're standing in his backyard about to fall over into the icy cold puddle, but neither of us care. His lips capture mine and I let out a small giggle as we fall over. I land in the puddle on top of him and I press my lips to his. Both of us are wet, but we don't care. Our lips are glued to each others and his fingers are dancing across my skin. I love him so much and I could never live without him.

"Do you want to go change?" He whispers in my ear and I let out a light giggle. I know what will happen if we go inside and change. "We can go get something to eat if you want to and do whatever you want after..."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me once on the lips, then his lips go to my neck. We hold each other tightly, with the water soaking into our clothes. "Only if I can wear one of your shirts and I want you to choose where we go. Okay?"

"You can wear whatever you want of mine. Hm..." Edward stands up and helps me up. A small giggle escapes from my lips as Edward picks me up in his arms. My arms wrap around his neck and he kisses me lightly. I tangle my fingers in his hair and let out a light sigh. "I love you Bella..."

"You...you what?" I sate at him in shock, this is the first time that he ever said that he loves me. With a wide smile on my lips I push myself up against him and I press my lips to his. Edward holds me tightly to him and I keep trying to push my body closer, but its impossible. He carries me into his house and into his room. My back touches the bed and Edward's body covers mine. "I love you too...can you say it again?"

Edward pulls away from me for a minute and looks me in the eyes. His green eyes are smoldering and full of passion. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and you are the only woman that I ever want to be with. You're the woman that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"I can't believe that you actually said it! After three months together," I say with a smile on my lips. Edward kisses me lightly on the lips, teasing me. "Why did you wait so long?"

"You told me that you wanted to take it slow and I didn't want to scare you away. Bella, I've been dying to say that to you since week three," whispers Edward as he brushes the hair out of my face. His touch is driving me insane. "I love you so much. As long as you want me...I'll be here..."

Edward POV:

I watch her as she puts my t-shirt on and I can't help but smile. She's the most beautiful thing in my world and I love her more then anything. Bella notices me watching her and she walks over to me with a wide smile on her lips. Once she reaches me she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my face down to hers, our lips touch and my arms wrap around her waist.

"Hm...you look beautiful," I whisper against her skin as she backs up towards the bed. We fall down onto the bed together and she makes me roll over. She gets on top of me, but our lips don't break apart. "Bella...I love you."

She smiles at me and bites her bottom lip. "I love hearing you say that..."

"And I love saying it." We smile at each other and she stands up. I watch her walk over to my dresser and grab my car keys. She smiles evilly at me and as I get up, she runs out of the room. I chase after her and she leads me all around the house and into the front yard. When I catch her, I pull her tightly to me and I kiss her on the neck. "You want to drive my car?"

"Didn't you just tell me that you love me? Surely you wouldn't mind letting the woman that you love driving your car..." she smiles at me and bites her bottom lip. I sigh and she kisses me once lightly on my lips. "I knew that you wouldn't. Come on..."

What can I say? I love her...

Six Months Before (November):

Bella POV:

We walk into the restaurant and I smile at my friend Jacob. He hugs me and kisses me on the forehead, making Edward tense up. I smile at Edward and try to get him to loosen up, but he doesn't. Edward slides into one side of the booth and Jacob sits down across from us. A smile forms on my lips as his girlfriend Leah walks in, she doesn't even touch Jacob, she just sits down. Jacob puts his arm around her shoulder and for some reason it bothers me. Okay, she bothers me...I can't stand her, she acts like she's superior to everyone around her.

"So what did I miss?" asks Leah in a bored voice. I roll my eyes a little and Edward pulls me closer to him. "Actually...I can't stay...Jacob, we're over."

Jacob stares at her in shock and he starts shaking his head. "What? Leah...you can't just-"

"Bye." She stands up and walks out the doors, not even bothering to look back.

"Jake..." I whisper and he just shakes his head a little. He looks down and I feel bad for him. Edward holds me even tighter to him and I look over at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, maybe we should just go," Edward whispers to me and Jacob looks up at us. The pain in his eyes hurts me and I want to take the pain away. I can't just leave him here like this, can't Edward see that? "Bella? We'll see you around Jacob..."

He looks up at us and I see the frantic look in his eyes as he shakes his head frantically. "No, please don't leave me. Bella-please...stay?"

"Edward..." I look over at him and he just gives a small nod of his head. Before I stand up to let Edward out of the booth I kiss him and Edward takes me outside for a minute. When we're standing by his car, he starts running his fingers through my hair with a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to stay here with him. Can't you come with me?" He asks me in a light voice and I just stare at him. Really? "You know that I love you, but I don't...want to leave you here alone. Do you want me to stay?"

With a small smile on my lips I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him again. "No, you have to go to work and Jake will drop me off at your house later. I love you too."

Edward get's into his car and drives off. The sad expression on his face makes me want to go with him, but Jacob needs me too. Shaking my head I walk back into the restaurant and sit down across from Jake. He smiles a small sad smile at me and takes my hand in his. I try to smile back, but nothing comes.

Edward POV:

My fingers tighten around the steering wheel and I wonder what he's going to do. I see the way that he looks at her and I try to keep my cool, but...around him its hard. Bella is mine and I know that, she loves me, but he looks at her like he's plotting something, That's not a bad thing is it? That I want to fight for her. As I park my car in the hospital parking lot my cell phone goes off and I answer it, hoping that it's Bella.

"Dr. Cullen?" A female voice fills my head and I respond in a business like tone. "This is Dr. Leng, you are being given an extremely wonderful opportunity to work at the Methodist Hospital of California."

The job that I've been waiting to hear about, great. I applied for this a few months ago, before Bella and I started dating. Nodding my head I know that I have to think about this for a little while and talk to Bella about it. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Leng says in a calm voice. I smile a small smile and think about telling Bella. Will she want to move to California though? Chances are that I'm not going to take the job, but I might as well talk to her about it. "The doctor who is currently in that position will be leaving in two months, contact me no later then December Twenty-Sixth."

"I will and thank you for calling, Dr. Leng. Good-bye." Closing my phone I think about Bella and I decide to call her, but there's no answer. Taking a deep breath I get ready to leave a message. "Hi Bella, its me...I got a job offer in California. We'll talk about it later. I love you..."

After I shut my phone I sigh and pull out the small box in my coat pocket. I open it and stare at the ring sitting in the center of the box. The heart shaped diamond, with the little diamonds all around the band. _Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? _

Five Months Earlier (December):

Bella POV:

Edward and I walk hand in hand around his front yard, my mind is swirling from the thoughts that have been running through my head. He smiles at me and pulls me to him. Our lips touch and I wrap my arms around his neck. Tonight Edward told me that he has a surprise for me and I'm excited for it, but another part of me is kind of afraid. My cell phone vibrates and I take it out. A text message from Jake and this makes Edward roll his eyes. I kiss him once lightly on the lips as we walk back into the house. Going into the bathroom I open the text message: _hi Bella, what are you up to?_ Quickly I type back, _w/Edward. I'll talk to you later_. Jacob sends me another message: _come on! I need to talk to you! _Looking at myself for a second I walk out of the bathroom and Edward smiles at me.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Slowly I nod my head and walk over to him with a smile on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and one of his arms wrap around my waist, he kisses me softly. When we break apart Edward hands me a dozen red and white roses. With a smile on my lips I press my lips back to his. "I love you Bella..."

I smile at him and stroke his cheek. "I love you too..."

"Bella, I have something that I want to ask you. We've known each other for a long time and I wanted to ask you if you'd-" my cell phone beeps and we both look down at my pocket. I pull out my cell phone and Edward just stares at me. Jacob, again... "Bella, I want to ask you something...can you look at me? Isabella Marie Swan, I want you to make me the happiest man alive and marry-"

"Shit! Edward, I have to go!" I start walking towards the door with my eyes still on my phone screen, but he stops me. Our eyes lock and I see the sad look in his eyes. Slowly I put the roses down on the table and he takes a deep breath. "Edward...I have to go, Jacob he-"

Edward starts shaking his head. "Bella, you promised me that tonight would be only us two and you've been leaving me to go see him every night-"

"He's having a hard time and he needs me. Please?" He lets go of my hand and just shakes his head. "I'm sorry Edward-"

"You don't want to marry me do you?" He asks me in a hard voice and I stare at him in shock. Who said anything about marriage? "Do you?"

I stare at him, totally confused. "What?"

"Forget it, just go see him. He's trying to break us up anyways." Edward turns away from me, but I stop him. I stare into his hard green eyes and see that he's about to start crying. "Just go...you don't want to be with me that's fine."

"You don't think that I want to be with you? Jake would never try to break us up," I tell him in an angry voice. "Fine! Then I guess that you don't want to waste your time with me, so...let's just call it all off."

Edward stares at me like I just slapped him. "Fine."

I walk out of the house and when I get into the car I start crying. The tears pour out of my eyes and I drive to Jacob's house. When he sees me, he pulls me into his arms and brushes his fingers through my hair. A few seconds later his lips are on mine and I push him away.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I yell at him and Jacob just shrugs. "Didn't you hear what I just told you? Edward and I-"

Jacob nods his head. "I heard you and I've been waiting for it. Bella you belong with me-"

"He was right..." I whisper and I walk away from Jacob shaking my head. Jacob calls my name, but I don't look back and I get into my car. Taking a deep breath I pull out my cell phone and call Edward's phone, but he doesn't answer. A few seconds later I get a text from Edward saying that he's taken the job in California. "No..."

Edward POV:

I stare down at the text that I sent to Bella. We never had time to talk about the job in California, she was always too busy with Jacob and some how he always magically appeared where we were. Right now I want to punch him and I wish that I could. If he could only just give me a reason. Shaking my head I walk over to my laptop and shut it down. Dr. Leng told me that I have to be there in a week and I've already found my house.

As I start to pack things away I stare at a picture of Bella and me when we first started dating. "My Bella..."

Slowly I sit down on the bed and wonder if I should call her, but I know that if I do everything will just be messed up even worse. A few tears roll down my cheeks, but I stop myself from crying. Bella said that its over, but you love her. I want to be with her, doesn't this ring prove it?

Walking back into the kitchen I see the roses sitting there on the table and I pick them up. I carry them over to a small box. Carefully I put them in the box. They'll die, but my love for Bella won't. Why can't she see what he's doing to her-to us? This is what he wanted and I bet he's already tried to make her his. Shaking with anger I throw my cell phone at the wall, surprisingly it doesn't break and I walk over to where I keep my envelopes, paper and stamps. Slowly I take out the ring and I take out a piece of paper. Slowly I write down everything that I wanted to say to her today and more...

June (Now):

Bella POV: 

Walking into the coffee shop I take a deep breath and I sit down across from him. My eyes lock with his green eyes and I can still see the pain in them, the pain that I caused. Taking a deep breath I try to form the words that I want to say, but I don't know if I can. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about Jacob and I want you back? About that night that you were going to propose to me...I'm sorry?

"Edward, I'm sorry for what happened. You were right and I was stupid," I say in a low voice and I feel the tears forming in my eyes. He just stares at me and I try to keep the tears back. "Do you think that you could ever forgive me for what happened? I really wish that...we could be together. If I could go back and change things...I would. No matter where I am I think about you and I want to be with you...I moved here for you."

"When I tried to propose to you, you weren't even listening. Don't you understand how much that hurt me?" Edward asks me in a thick voice and I nod my head. "Bella, I've always loved you and I still do...but what if Jacob-"

"He's gone, out of my life. I don't want to be with anyone but you," my voice cracks at the end and I brush the tears away. "Please just try to forgive me? I made a mistake and I understand if you hate me-"

He shakes his head and sighs. "I could never hate you Bella. You still have my heart, but you broke it. Maybe we should try to talk everything through first..."

"You'll give me a chance?" I ask him in disbelief and he nods his head a little. "Edward...you don't have to if you don't want to, you deserve better."

Edward just shakes his head a little and he smiles a small smile. "I would do anything for you Bella, but if Jacob comes anywhere near you ever again...I'll have to kick ass."

Edward POV:

I stare down at the ring on her finger and it makes me smile. She kept the ring. Hopefully one day I'll be able to propose to her and have her say yes-without any interruptions. We'll have to start out slow again, but I know that things are going to go better this time. Bella moves to take the ring off of her finger, but I stop her and shake my head.

"It's your ring," I say to her and she smiles at me. She pulls the ring off and I stare at her as she hands it back to me. "Why are you giving it back to me?"

Bella smiles at me and takes one of my hands in hers. "Give it to me when I deserve it and I want you to propose to me with that ring. I've worn that ring since the day that you left...the day that you left it in my mailbox. Edward, I'm sorry."

"I know," I whisper back and I smile down at the ring. "So am I..."

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D Happy Birthday to my sister, Tara! I love you sissy! (Maybe I'll do a one shot with the song Somebody next? :D . I hope that everyone liked it! This is my first time trying to do a song based fully on a song, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Normally I just listen to a song and use what I want from it, this was kind of fun and I hope that everyone liked it!) **


End file.
